Suzuka: Curse of Time Chap1
'Chapter 1: The Serpents Curse' It was the night following the appointments of Suzuka, Guiche Jr., and Drako to the title of Chevalier. A grand ball was hosted in the Tristain Academy of Magic, and everyone was having a good time. In attendance were their parents as well. Suzuka and Hermione wore their best dresses, and Guiche and Drako wore their best formal attire for the occasion. Even Erlea Omag, now a friend and ally of the four, celebrated with them in her best dress. "I heard you kept the Ring of Anderville out of harms way all by yourself." said a male student to Suzuka. a bunch of other boys were gathered around her too "Is that true?" "A bit, but I couldn't have possibly got to that chamber without help from the others." Suzuka replied, looking very uncomfortable that so many guys were crowding her. "That's enough boys." said Guiche, appearing as if out of thin air and putting his hands on Suzuka's shoulders "Leave my girlfriend alone." "Oh Guiche!" said a bunch of girls coming over to them, girls that Guiche had clearly just escaped from. "How can you stand to watch this?" Erlea asked Drako and Hermione several few feet away "You get used to it." said Drako, who was holding hands with Hermione "I'm glad no one's come to question us." said Hermione "Allows us to be alone together." Drako nodded in agreement and they shared a kiss while Erlea looked away. "Do you think we should allow this?" Siesta asked Kirche on the other side of the room. Both in their best dresses too "My daughter and your son?" "Despite their difference in age, everyone deserves love." Kirche replied "I see no reason to break those two up." "Finally, we manage to get away from those nuts." said Guiche as he as Suzuka managed to get away from the crowd "And it looks like the dance is about to start." Suzuka said as the lights dimmed "Shall we?" Guiche asked holding out his hand "We shall." said Suzuka, taking his hand and putting her other one on Guiche's shoulder. "Those two seem to be getting on well." Suzuka remarked, seeing Drako and Hermione dancing together. She then looked over and saw that Erlea wasn't dancing with anyone "Though Erlea appears to be lonesome." "Should we cut this dance short and comfort her?" Guiche suggested "Perhaps we should." Suzuka agreed and they both went to Erlea's side "Hey Erlea." "I thought you two were dancing." said Erlea "We decided to comfort you." said Guiche "Why would she need comfort when she's got me?" said a brown haired, blue eyed, boy that just turned up "Why are you here Nickerton?" Erlea asked "Why so formal? Call me by my first name, Arthur." said the boy "She can be as formal as she wants." Suzuka snapped "So you're here Hiraga." said Arthur "The company you keep Erlea. I thought you two were enemies." "There are some things you can't share without becoming friends. And facing a man like my father is one of them." said Erlea "So that's why you hang out with her and that riffraff like Jounior. You really should hang out with me more often, I mean, you are to be my wife after all." "Wife?" Suzuka and Guiche exclaimed in unison "Did he say wife?" Hermione asked. She and Drako had just finished their dance and heard the conversation "Excuse me, but I thought I told you 'no' already." said Erlea "I'll marry you when Gallia breaks in half." Erlea walked away and out of the room at that moment "Be careful what you wish for." Arthur said in and undertone with a sneer that was noticed only by Suzuka. "What's their problem?" Hermione asked as Arthur walked away as well "I think Suzuka wasn't the only one with 'boy problems'." said Drako "What was that about?" Suzuka thought to herself, waving Drako's comment aside, her mind still on the evil-like sneer that Arthur had Meanwhile, Erlea made her way back to her room. After changing into her nightgown, she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. She was having one of the best dreams she ever had: She, Suzuka, and Hermione were mermaids swimming in the ocean. Then, a dark shadow swept unnoticed into Erlea's room, and her dream changed: She was standing in the middle of the Mirror Chamber of the Ring of Andervilles gauntlet. She was also completely naked, and she didn't know why. All of the sudden she was hoisted up a few inches off the floor by her wrists as if they were being held up by invisible rope. "Erlea." said a voice from the entrance to the chamber. It was Omeggadon, flanked by four shadowy figures "Father." Erlea said softly as Omeggadon walked to her "How...?" As Erlea struggled to get free, Omeggadon placed one hand on Erlea's waist, and the other on her face, and she stopped struggling "Erlea, my daughter. My sweet child. You dare to turn against me." "Father, I'm nothing like you. I'm no killer." "I know that now. But your treachery was beyond the line. Now you must face the consequences." He pulled out his wand and jabbed a spot on Erlea's belly with it. Elrea let out a gasp of pain as a black substance began spreading beneath her very skin. When it stopped, Erlea looked down and saw a snake tattoo imprinted on her belly. The head was staring up at her, and a section of the body was coiled around her bellybutton and the remainder was partway around her right hip. "From now on, every time, every time you use magic, the viper will move up your beautiful body closer and closer." "No." Erlea gasped. then all of the sudden, the viper began to move up her bare body "Untill it reaches your beautiful neck." said Omeggadon as the figures behind him began to laugh. The viper slithered between Elrea's breasts and around her left one. "And kills you." The viper suddenly lifted its head off Erleas body like some sort of phantom and struck Erlea's neck "NOOOO!" Erlea yelled waking up in her bed, wearing her nightgown, again. "Erlea?" said Suzuka coming into the room, she was wearing her nightgown too "Erlea what's wrong?" she asked noticing that Erlea was sweating like crazy "Just, a bad dream." Erlea gasped "I'm fine Suzuka. Go back to bed." Suzuka didn't look, at all, reassured, but left the room all the same and closed the door behind her. Once Erlea was sure Suzuka was gone, Erlea pulled up her nightgown, praying with all her might that it was just a dream. But it wasn't. On Erlea's belly, quite stationary where Omeggadon had first put it, was the viper tattoo. Meanwhile, that same night in Gallia; "Your Majesty!" said a soldier bolting open Queen Tabitha/Charlotte's bedchamber doors "What?!" Tabitha demanded angrily, bolting upright in bed "We've got a problem." said the soldier "This had better be good." said Tabitha "An uprising against your authority has occurred in Southwestern Gallia." said the soldier Main page<<Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chap 2 Category:Chapters